


A compelling Story of How Loki became the king of Midgard

by princesszavi1



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: as the title suggests, I tell the story of how Loki Odinson became the king of Midgard with approval of everyone involved.orHow Thor movie should have played.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Loki (Marvel), Heimdallr | Heimdall/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore), Hela/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A compelling Story of How Loki became the king of Midgard

“My sons, you cannot imagine what this day means to me. Here I stand before my children who have proven time and time again their worth in leading the nine to peace.” droned Odin, his one beady eye misting as he gazed upon his sons with fatherly pride. And what father wouldn't be proud; for his eldest stood as solid as a rock with Mjolnir in his hand beaming at the praise while the youngest no more than a boy looked bored rolling his eyes as his father droned on.

“ In a century I will step down from the role of protectorate of Yggdrasil. Thor, my first born will be crowned king.My youngest son Loki, will be appointed the royal Advisor when he comes of age two centuries later. Are you in agreement tp my decision; if not speak now or remain silent forever.” declared the all father sitting at the royal dinning table breaking fast with his family.

“ Father, I will make you proud.” shouted Thor, a million dollar smile eclipsing the sun.

“ Nuh...Huhh. I object.” spoke Loki for the first time paying attention to the occupants of the table.

The King and Queen of Asgard all but forgot about their eldest; zeroing on the youngest. Frigga was out of her chair and by Loki's side before they can blink cradling her child and glaring at Odin in righteous fury. Her gardens seem to come alive at her displeasure, wind picking up in speed.

Odin swallowed, his collar too tight at Frigga's death glare and turned to his youngest with his most gentlest look, “ Loki, sweet. what's the matter my child ? What part of the announcement didn't you like ? Say the word and i will rectify it.” 

knowing full well he had their complete attention, Loki put on his most sorrowful look and said in his most pitiful voice, “ Papa, I wanted to be the king. I can't believe you chose Thor over me. Now, I can never show my face to others.” He added a lip wobble for extra measure.

Odin felt his heart breaking at the lip wobble. He cursed the Norns for making him witness such heart break from his darling child. Frigga increased her glare and now Thor was also included. She hugged her baby to her bosom cooing at his heart break. Thor sighed folding his hands petulantly knowing they will blame him in the end.

“ Forgive your old father Loki. Asgrad is yours, my little falcon. I will have the nine royals summoned.By sun down, you will be crowned the king of Asgard.” declared Odin tears streaming down his fat cheeks, sniffing loudly.

“ Is that alright my love ? Will you forgive us for our error ?” babbled Frigga also lost to tears.

“ No.” Loki pouted, his round cheeks puffing up in affront.

“ MY LOVE.” cried Odin now wailing bordering on hysterics. Dark clouds swallowed the skies, the trees came alive like sorrowful ghosts frightening the thunder God.

“ I don't want Thor's seconds.” Loki whined glaring at his brother.

“ You can have any realm you wish. Say the word and it is yours. Vanaheim is lovely this time of year. Your grandfather Njord will happily step down for his favorite grandchild.” said Frigga already summoning her hawk messenger. Thor breathed a sigh of relief at having been spared.

“ No.” repeated the young Prince making his family shudder in despair.

“ What about Alfheim?” said Odin hopefully.  
“ I don't want to be a puppet king.” replied the young child petulant, eye brows scrunching up.

“ Helheim ?” pleaded Odin knowing Loki was minutes away from full out tantrum.

Loki's eyes glittered with unshed tears at the name of his sister's realm. Thor and Frigga glared at Odin trying to set him on fire right where he stood while Loki hi cupped choking on Hela's name.

“ Loki brother, Hela will return to us soon. She is angry at father causing her to run away to Helheim.” spoke Thor hoping to cajole his baby brother from his misery.

“ How about Jotunheim.It is stone throw's away from Helheim. You can have Hela for tea.” he said throwing another alternative to the mix.

“ I like Helblindi very much to steal his throne. And no Muspelheim, Sutur and his fire demons are too tiresome.” said Loki pacified.

“ Don't even say Nidavellir.” added Frigga sternly shuddering at the thought of her precious baby alone with those perverse dwarves. 

“ Svartalfheim has been barren for millennium and all that remains is Midgard with its fragile humans. How about some nice moon with lush jungles and exotic beaches.” asked Thor hopeful his brother will take his offer.

Green seidr snapped angrily at his face, making Thor cower in real fear as Loki shouted; “ I don't want a little rock. I want to be a real king. Thor, you meanie. I will never speak with you.”

Frigga jumped right in soothing her baby boy and calming his temper, “ Thor is joking dear heart. You will have your realm even if it meant building one from the dust.”

At their mother's words Loki settled giving a stink eye to Thor. Thor settled in his chair, grateful to for his intact eyebrows. 

“ Fine, I will have Midgard but I expect you to make it up to me for being so magnanimous.. Until then I won't come out of my rooms.” said Loki relaxing into his mother embrace. A Tiny smile played on his face making his family relax.

Odin grimaced opening his mouth in objection and quickly shutting it at Frigga's narrowed gaze.

“ Very well, my sweet. Your papa will get to work. And by end of this week you will have Midgard.” said Frigga sweetly pressing a kiss to his brow, heart soaring at his beautiful smile.

“ Now shall we get back to our meal. I will have the servants send for pudding.” said Frigga ending any further discussion. The clouds dispersed allowing the sun to shine through while birds picked up song as the winds settled down.

All over Asgard choked shouts and screams rung through as the King's council were abruptly summoned to the war room by Frigga's magic. Upon their arrival they found Odin sitting gloomily, eating a loaf of bread finding no exit no matter how hard they searched for. 

==

Day 1 

The rulers of nine met in a grand hall in Asgard under the watchful of Heimdall, who appointed himself as the overseer of Loki's will.

Insults were hurled, words were exchanged as the rulers of nine blamed each other for past grievances. A sharp look from Frigga had them settling in their seats grudgingly paying attention. Somber faces greeted the room by the time Odin completed explaining the situation before chaos took over the halls all over again.

“ Why does Loki not want his grand papa's throne. Odin, if I learn you have poisoned him against Vanir. I will rob you of your second eye.”

“ I am not a puppet king. The elves respect me. I am Frey, God of Vanity. You shall pay for calling me a Puppet King.”

“ Loki is always welcome to rule my pants.”

“ I sense foul play. Odin, you pox ridden son of a goat using innocent Loki to lay claim on Migard. I dare you to Holmgang.”

Frigga sighed as the Kings behaved no better than school children and hastened her gait as Laufey and Hela bore down on Odin with swords to his neck, ignoring Heimdall punching Eetri to death. It took Frigga an hour to get them settled while Eetri choked on his vomit in the corner. The day ended with Odin handing over the casket of ancient winters and sizeable amount of gold to Laufey and Frey before the rulers dispersed agreeing on the decision. While Odin wailed hiding in the corner as his daughter tore him a new one. 

\--

Day 2

“ Loki brother, cease this childish nonsense. Father has nearly emptied Asgard's coffers to compensate the other rulers. Please, tell our parents you have changed your mind.” begged Thor his brow pinching together as Loki had the tailors make him a new wardrobe. His anger climed higher and higher the longer his baby brother ignored him but when Loki called his Red cape gaudy, the last straw snapped. Thor lunged for Loki, tackling him to the ground. The tailors scattered like chickens leavin g the two princes to battle it out. Loki hissed in displeasure, trying hard to wriggle free but Thor used his heavy girth to pin him down making Loki to fight harder.

Frigga rushed into the chambers followed by sacred Tailors as Loki sank his perfect little teeth into Thor's shoulder eliciting a sharp cry from Thor. 

“ Loki!” hissed Frigga bodily moving Thor from Loki's prone body inspecting his smaller frame for damage. All the while Loki refused to let go digging his teeth deeper into his older brother's skin.

“ Young man, let go of your brother right this instant. We don't know what nasty disease he might have picked up from those harpies.” scolded Frigga glaring at Loki until he let go appearing suitably cowed.

“ Yes, prince Loki. One can never be sure these days. You better use a knife when the urge to bite takes over.” said a assistant helpfully passing a small knife to Loki.

“ Yes, Loki. Stabbing is safer option than biting.” said frigga uncaring as Loki stabbed his brother lightly between his upper ribs. 

For the hundredth time Thor wondered how he became the level headed one in the family and how much he hated this new found responsibility.

Day 3

Midgard was in chaos as every leader and important person from the richest to the poorest, smallest to the biggest nations vanished into thin air. Even S.H.I.E.L.D was in disarray as Fury and Maria Hill vanished from their offices. Naturally Avengers were called to control the situation. After two days of running ragged all over the planet Tony Stark and Steve rogers found themselves facing a blonde mountain commanding a legion of golden armored soldiers with weird ass helmets. Drop dead gorgeous babes on top of honest to god Pegasus took in the rear lead by a equally deadly emo Goddess ( If you are into that) mounting a giant ass wolf.

“ I, Thor Odinson, God of Thunder claim this land in the name of my brother Loki Odinson. Any one in opposition shall face the warth of Mjolnir.” declared the blonde viking in dead pan voice completely in contrast to enthusiastic cries of his soldiers.

So naturally hard ass generals and wannabe heroes rolled out their tanks only for them to be replaced by huge ass cats purring, meowing and being a annoying disturbance. When General Ross tried kicking a cute orange tabby in the face, a beautiful, sexy siren, cream your pants woman appeared out of the blue and smites him to a blob on the pavement. Hulk cheered, a skull piercing sound before shrinking into the good doctor Banner. 

Day 5

Not only was their soon to be leader, a living breathing Norse god but he was also quite the charmer. The MIA world leaders were returned the next day and people were assured the alien force were friendly. Immediately the leaders went on to plan the upcoming coronation. In a single day, they made such strides towards peace and unity than all years of intelligent life combined all under the detailed instructions of their new leader who as per some sources was a angelic cherub no older than 14.

Day 6

A mysterious package arrived at the door step of very scientist worth their salt that had many fainting in disbelief and some such drama as the contents of the package contained relevant advanced information, detailed theories and new puzzles to keep them engaged for a lifetime. 

On the other hand, Hollywood has gone crazy having gotten samples of scripts written by this Loki himself. A unholy hunger for pale, black haired teenage actors and buff blonde beef cakes took over any and all directors making them appear even more unhinged. The gossip rags cooked up stories stranger and more bizarre as the days progressed.

Day 7

The final day dawned with Tony Stark in his lab testing, retesting a miniature working model of Bifrost unaware as he became a few billions poorer. Else where people rejoiced as war, hunger and crushing poverty ended for first time in a thousand years leaving earth peaceful. Weapons vanished all over the world, while razor fences transformed into flowering vines.

Naturally people were aboard idea of New King while America and Europe landed in hot water with all their secrets revealed. Rich people cried wolf while people celebrated in streets. All were eagerly waiting for the arrival of their New King.

Already the new king and his brother had fan girls and fan boys ranging from sweet to deranged stalkers. What was worse was that, when Jane Foster, a two bit astrophysicist tried getting closer to the Viking god in the name of science, she was stabbed right through the heart and cut into three pieces by Thunder God's very own personal bombshell Sif, the goddess of war. That had the fan girls backing down a bit much to the relief of all involved. A quick note personally written by Allmother Frigga to all earth citizens that her two sons, Thor and Loki were off limits and the creative ways she will exact punishment on those who cross the line has them settling down.

At 5 minutes to 12, the bifrost flashed depositing impeccably dressed courtiers in middle of black sea as world leaders, scientists and media stood behind the blockades. Wide screens showed the new arrivals with short background beside their photos. The rulers of nine took their seats waiting for Aseir royals to make their appearance.

A white breaded man a top a eight legged horse made his way to the stage amid of cheers from the aliens followed by a timeless beauty walking down the path all smiles to join the man. The screens named them as Allfather Odin and his royal queen Frigga. They were followed by their resident Thunder God Thor Odinson in silver armor and his mother's drapes.

As they waited with baited breath for their king, dark clouds filled the skies hiding the sun making the assembled nervous. Thor rolled his eyes at the dramatics and lifted his hammer to skies, thunder and lighting scaring the people. A green smoke hung at the end of the carpet and in moment of brilliant fire works a figure appeared dressed to the nines. A wave of his hand had the dark gray clouds dissipating and snow fell in his wake as he made way to the stage before turning to the crowd.

The crowd as one cooed, hearts appearing in their eyes as a angelic green eyed god smiled his sweetest smile at the assembled. Mothers hugged their children taking the young boy. Tony gawked seeing captain America fanboy over their to be king.

“ Long Live the King.”

“ Long live the King.”

“ King Loki, we love you.”

“ No, king Loki I love you.”

“ Bitch, he is mine.”

“ Old hag, he is mine.”

“ Ladies, Ladies. I have enough love for all of you.”

“ KKKKYYAAAAAA..........” several ear splitting shrieks has Thor rubbing his brow as the Aseir royal family looked on in pride of their youngest.


End file.
